helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl's Prayer (Quest)
Previous Quest Next Diviner Story Info Collect a whole set of of Butterfly to view the background story of this outfit in the diviner's crystal ball. Objective Own outfit Prayer of Butterfly: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Morning Jungle x1 Notes *The Diviner in this quest is from Kelly's Birthday. **To read the Diviner's story from the beginning, start with Girl's Prayer. *In this quest Magda is the Butterfly Fairy. *There is a hairstyle of the same name, Girl's Prayer. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: It's nice to meet you again. Is there anything else I can help with? Diviner: Oh, now you know how to get straight to the point! I also told you the puzzle has been completed. All we need to do now is give it the power of the gods! Then with my crystal ball, I can show you the fate hidden within this dress. Magda: Let's start then. Diviner: Don't be so hasty. You're also a part of this. Magda: But I know nothing about magic, Miss Diviner. Diviner: Remember the deity materials I gave you? I'll teach you how to use them. Story Chat 2 Magda: (Oh... I'm...) (...! Why am I falling?! I can't fly... I... have wings?) Girl In Flowerfield: (sobs) Magda: (Who is this little girl?) Why are you crying alone? Girl In Flowerfield: You... you are... Are you the fairy who lives in the forest and grants wishes? (sobs) Can you help me... I might die. Magda: Huh?! Girl In Flowerfield: My mother was sick last winter but I couldn't buy the medicine... I lost her forever. It's all my fault... Magda: Um... Please don't be so upset. Your mother in heaven wants you to live a happy life. Girl In Flowerfield: But I can't do anything except plant flowers. It rarely rains and all the flowers are dead. I don't know what I can do... Magda: Oh, if so... Girl In Flowerfield: Miss Fairy, can you please help me? I just want it to rain so that I... It's raining! Miss Fairy, I want a flower basket and all the plants to recover! I also want to be a princess! Magda: Wait, wait... (My head is starting to hurt...) Girl In Flowerfield: If I'm a princess, I can live in a beautiful palace. I don't have to worry about not eating. I would've been able to save my mother... I want to... Magda: (I can't hear anything. Why...) Obscure Sound: ...Starts... Girl Screaming: Aaaah! Obscure Sound: Your wish has been granted! Magda: (Granted? That girl...) Diviner: I see. Hah, it works in such a way... Magda: Miss Diviner?! I'm... back? Diviner: Well done, Miss Ellenstein. Thanks to you, I know what... Never mind. Magda: Miss Diviner, what happened just now? I don't understand... Diviner: If someone wants something, there is a price to pay, right? Everything must be balanced. If I give you an apple, there will be one apple missing in other places. Magda: But... the girl wished to become a princess? Diviner: Then the real princess will be killed? No. If her soul is shoved into the girl's body, then who is it that dies? Heheh... Magda: W- What?! Diviner: Just kidding. This is something the fairy needed to consider. As for you, I left a gift on your dressing table. Magda: Wait! ... (She ended the dream without hesitation...) (But if what she said was true, isn't it too unfair for the Princess?) Category:Event Quests Category:Deity Event Category:Transcript